Revenge of the Vixens!
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the ECW Originals didn't respect women? Well, You're gonna find out. Ch.2 Later! No Flamies,please!


**Revenge of the Vixens!**

**By: ChrisSabinsSexyangel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the goddesses in this story, Only own myself, don't own ECW or it's people. And i know the ECW Men respect women, but i wanted to see what would happen if they didn't! **

**Chapter 1: The Spell.**

One dark and rainy evening at the ECW Arena, The Dark vampiress Ariel was gazing at her Tarot cards, murmuring to herself the cards she flipped up.

"King of wands, Tower,Moon..."

Until she got to the top card and screeched at what it was.

The Hermit.

A Sign of Immaturity,isolation..But only because it was reversed.

"This means...Someone is going to act like a small child! Acting childishly is a sign..."She snarled and ran out of her mausoleum, Kevin not in the room but in the ring. As she ran, she pulled her shade cloak around her head to keep out of the light.

She spotted Trinity, Talking with Little Guido Maritado in the hall, and decided to talk to her.

"Trinity!"

"Hey Ariel, Whatcha need?" Said Trinity.

"Go get Neko, Kelly Kelly, and Layla! It's important...I have foreseen the future for all five of us!" She said, her dark eyes filled with rage. And with that, She ran towards her room again.

Trinity ran towards the Vixen's locker room, and with the 3 Fully-Clothed women in tow, ran towards Ariel's Mausoleum, but ran into the Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, Rob Van Dam, and Sabu. And i mean Literally.

"Watch it, ladies. Shouldn't you be doing your nails right now? We're busy." Said Sandman, gripping his Singapore cane tightly.

"What? You've got another match?" Said Layla.

"What's it to you? You rarely get to fight! So why should you care?" Said Sabu.

"Just because we don't fight that much doesn't mean that you can put us down!" Said Neko, her green slitted eyes blazing up with rage.

"Listen, princess...What We're getting ready for something that doesn't involve Stripping..."RVD Said to Kelly.

.."Dancing..." Tommy pointed to Layla.

"A Freaky Cat-Girl that only fights men and can knock them out with a kiss..." Sandman said to Neko.

"Or a woman that wears outfits that show a little too much!..." Said Sabu.

"So, Why don't you ladies just go get your hair done or go shop or something? We need to get out to the ring!" Said Tommy.

"And that Stripping you do...Is why Mike Knox left you!" Said Tommy.

Tears started to form in Kelly's eyes as those words stung her heart.

The 4 men walked out to the ring and started to laugh as they left the ladies, crying and angry.

"Chauvinist pigs...How dare they..." Muttered Trinity.

They reached Ariel's room and entered it, observing the ancient Victorian design that made the room really look like something out of a horror movie. The carpet and ceiling had a pentagram drawn on them, a gigantic canopy bed with chains hanging down from it was seen in front of a dark fireplace that was decorated with demonic gargoyles, along with other dark and creepy things were around this room.

"Is this Ariel and Thorn's room? " Said Kelly, observing the whips and chains that were kept behind a glass case.

"Yep...It equals their room." Said Layla.

"Thank you for coming, ladies. I have foreseen the future for everyone...and it is not good. While observing my cards, The card called The Hermit was sideways, meaning someone would be acting very childishly around the arena..."

"Just like those 4 ECW Originals..." Muttered Neko.

"What? Repeat yourself! " Ariel screeched.

"Ok...Do you have any chairs in here?"

"We shall sit on the carpet...and you tell me what happened..." Ariel said, her dark eyes scanning the room.

As all 5 women sat on the pentagram-patterned carpet, Neko, Layla, Kelly, and Trinity told Ariel all about it.

"I was right...The 4 Originals have ventured too deep within the jungle of respect...and have crossed the line...What shall we do to them? They need to be taught a lesson. And since my sweet Thorn was brought down with the flu, we're gonna have to do it ourselves...Any suggestions?" Said Ariel, with a hint of revenge in her voice.

"Well...Maybe we could interfere in their match tonight with the remaining members of the New Breed!" Said Kelly.

"No...They would try and do more harm to us."

"Maybe we could spike their drinks with sleeping medicine, and put them upside down in the Locker room and let them get hit like Pinatas!" Said Layla.

"Or maybe we could turn them into women for 48 hours and let them see how it feels to be just like us! " Said Trinity.

"Good idea." Said Neko. "I think Ariel has what i need..." 

"Yes i do...I've been keeping it safe for a fellow creature..." Ariel said and pulled out a blood red and black box from underneath the bed, and handed it to her.

Neko opened the box, inside were 5 rings with different symbols and colors.

"These are the rings of the Goddesses. Inside each one has the spirit of a different goddess. Layla, for your wild spirit...You get the ring of the Egyptian Goddess of war, Sakhmet!" Neko said and pulled out a yellow ring that had the Senri eye on it.

"For your mysterious nature,Trinity...You gain the ring of the Egyptian goddess of Astronomy, Seshat!"

Trinity's ring was golden, with the symbol of the hawk on it.

"My ring is of Artemis, Egyptian goddess of the moon."

She pulled out a white ring that had a gold crescent moon on it.

"Ariel...You are a creature of night, giving you the qualities to use the Ring of the Goddess of the Underworld, Persephone!"

Ariel's ring was blood red with a black stone that had a demon's eye on it.

"And Kelly, For your sweet nature, You get the ring of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love!"

Her ring was Pink with a heart on the front.

"Now, it says here..." Said Kelly. "To hold up our rings and call on the power of the goddesses and say what we need from them.

"Since Ariel's our Leader...We'll let her start. " Said Trinity.

"Goddess of Death and Destruction! I call upon the Goddess,Persephone!" Called out Ariel.

"Goddess of the Stars! I call upon the Goddess,Seshat!" Called out Trinity.

"Lunar wish-Granter! I call upon the Goddess,Artemis!" Called out Neko.

"Warrior of the Heart! I call upon the Goddess,Sakhmet!"Called out Layla.

"Goddess of Pure Love! I call upon the Goddess,Aphrodite!" Called out Kelly.

"We Summon the Goddesses to Help us!" All 5 women said, as the originals walked past the room, getting ready to go home.

The five goddesses appeared in an astral form, an enchanting mist encircling all of them, as Seshat spoke.

"_What purpose do you have for summoning us?"_

"_For Eons we have slept..." _Said Artemis.

"_Undisturbed for centuries..." _Said Sekhmet.

"_Tell us what you want..."_said Aphrodite.

"_Or let us continue to sleep..." _Said Persephone.

"Goddesses of Love, Astronomy, The Moon, War, and Destruction...We wish that you would cast a spell on these four men..." Ariel said.

"_What are their names?" _Persephone said in a shadowy voice.

As the 4 ECW Originals left the arena and went home...Ariel said their names.

"Sabu...Rob Van Dam...Sandman...and Tommy Dreamer. We wish that you would turn them into women for 2 Days. For they have disgraced themselves by belittling all women...and we would like to get revenge on them." She said.

"_By The powers of the Goddesses...We cast this spell upon all four of you men...For in Two moons...You shall start to respect women...No matter what goes on...You shall be Men No more until the 48 hours are up!" _Said All 5 goddesses.

"We thank you...And the men will too..." Cackled Ariel, as the goddesses dissapeared. Her laugh could be heard from the room to all the way to their houses.

And as the originals went home and slept in their beds...Or for sandman's case (since he is now drunk) on the couch...their bodies began to change...

But when RVD got up to go use the bathroom in the middle of the night...He screamed.

He looked at himself...Or at least "Herself", and saw that he had a curvy figure, breasts the size of his wife's, his hair was out of it's ponytail, and he looked down and saw that he didn't have his "Junk" Or his facial hair!

"What The Crap happened to me!?"

Wanna know?  
You'll find out in Ch.2: Gender switch!


End file.
